The Heartsmith
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: "No one remembers her, even the ones that she helped" [I DONT KNOW WHAT GENRE TO PUT THIS IN]


**... Ah yeah, this one's from a comic I saw...**

A taupe-haired girl stood in the market, a basket full of glowing red hearts in her hands. Merchants like theses were rare, but for a good reason. Everyone, well, mostly everyone was born with a heart.

And the only people that needed to get a new one were the heartless and the ones with unfixable hearts. "Hearts, hearts for sale!" the girl chanted as she smiled, but no one dared look at her.

A girl caught her eyes, blue eyes that was like the sky and blonde hair that resembled an old acquaintance of the girl. But that wasn't what caught her eyes, it was the dull color in her eyes as she seemed to walk aimlessly.

Getting an idea, the girl ran towards the woman at a slow pace, "Miss!" she called

"Miss, would you like a heart?" she panted when the blonde finally looked at her.

The blonde smiled, "No, miss. Sadly not," she began her question, "But by any chance would you know how to fix a broken heart?"

The taupe-haired girl looked up, and shook her head, "But the heartsmith is right over there, that way" she pointed to the right.

The blonde smiled and nodded her thanks as she walked towards the direction the merchant pointed at. It took her a while, but she had found the shop.

The outside was mostly just wood, but atop the door was a big sign, gold covered the corners and the rest of the sign had the words 'The Heartsmith' written on it in silver lining.

Seeing as she was at the right place, she opened the door, a small 'ding!' sound was heard. She walked in, it was rather messy, there were pieces and all kinds of tools everywhere, and at the middle was a young navy haired girl.

She sat on a wooden stool, a hammer in her right hand and the other was holding a fragment if a heart, it was a cold gray instead if the bright red it should be.

The blonde stood inside awkwardly, and coughed into her hand finally getting the girls attention. "Ah, a customer!" she said joyfully.

The smith walked towards the blonde, leather gloves covered her hand and googles rested in tip of her head, a few spots if her face was covered with ash and her amber eyes seemed to glow faintly along with the lantern close to the door.

"So, what may I do for you miss?" she asked, a small smile in her face.

"I heard from a little girl that you know how to fix a heart" the blonde said. Her hand reached deep into her gray coat and pulled out a heart, it glowed red faintly and in the middle was a crack.

The smith looked down at the heart for a moment. She then crouched to get a closer inspection to the heart, adjusting her goggles when they had covered her eyes. "Wow, that's broken up pretty badly"

The blonde frowned as she watched the smith put her goggles back in top of her head. "Oh, so you can't fix it..."

"What!?" the smith panicked,not wanting to upset the customer, "No!" she waved her hands frantically, "It's just that it's broken pretty badly, so it'll take a while for me to fix it" she explained.

"Oh, well do you think you can fix it within the month?" the blonde said hopefully, eyeing the smith.

"Within a month? I'll see what I can do, but why?" she smirked, "Got a wedding to go to?"

The blonde nodded, "We've already got everything ready, it'll be on Monday next month"

The smith bursted into red as she coughed, "Well, uh, didn't expect you to say yes... well then, I'm gonna need to know what _exactly_ I have to fix"

"I see, well... The problem is, I can't feel love"

The smith almost choked on her own saliva at the word _love._ "W-well," she wheezed between coughs, "I'll see what I can do. Drop by whenever you have time"

"Alright,thank you..." The blonde trailed off,not knowing the name if the smith.

"Umi,Sonoda Umi" Umi said with a small, lopsided smile.

"I see," the blonde smiled back, "I'm Eli, Ayase Eli. Pls take care if it" she said, giving the broken heartheart to Umi at the end of the sentence.

"Don't worry," she waved her off with the unoccupied hand, "I'll take care of it. Besides, you're about the first customer I've had this month"

"I see, well then see you next time, Umi-san"

And with that, Eli walked out.

 **Next day...**

Umi groaned, apparently the parts needed for the _love_ part were missing. She sighed, it seems she would have to go to the ginger haired dealer today, as well as her annoying adopted sister, Honoka and Rin.

Standing up from her bed, she took the heart and examined it once more. The heart was shaped as its supposed to, a heart. It was the size of her fist, and the crack in the middle started at the top before stopping in the middle, a few fragments from the crack floated around.

Sighing, she headed downstairs, to find Kotori sprawled out on the couch. She smiled softly, she had found the girl when she was 12 (When she first started her business), she wore rags and she was covered in scratches.

She was scared of Umi at first, but soon began to trust the navy haired smith, after some... _Very_ dangerous chases. At the time, Kotori had said no to any kind if help she was offered, not wanting to be a burden of any kind.

When Umi had found out about her being a heartless, she tried harder to get Kotori to trust her. So, in the end Kotori finally agreed. Moving towards the girl, Umi nudged her on the shoulder slightly. Kotori moved, but didn't wake up. Umi nudged her again, a little bit more of force.

Finally, she sat up groggily,rubbing her eyes.

"Kotori, I'm going to Honoka and Rin's to get some parts, okay?" when Kotori nodded Umi smiled at gave her a quick kiss in the forehead before going out.

It was close to Christmas, so it was no wonder that it had begun snowing. Looking afar, you would think that the entire town was part of some wedding cake. Umi walked slowly, walking past a few neighbors and nod at them when they would smile or wave at her.

After some time, she had finally gotten to her goal. Opening the door, a long 'Screeech'ing sound was heard, when it was opened and closed. Umi sighed, "You guys should really oil that door soon" she muttered under her breath.

She looked around, nobody seemed to be around. Umi knew better than that as she glared at the counter. She stalked past a few chairs and tables before slamming her hand onto the counter,making a loud thud and making her palm sting.

A yelp of surprise was heard underneath the counter, and another thud. Soon, a girl with ginger hair came up, "Jeez, Umi-chan," she pouted, "You didn't have to do that"

Umi rolled her eyes, not believing the sentence before taking out the fractured heart. "I just need some parts for this" she said.

Honoka tilted her head to the side slightly, inspecting the size of the fracture and what parts seemed to be missing.

Umi watched, but felt her lips twitch downward to see that Honoka had frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It can still be fixed, but we don't have the missing parts. Sorry, Umi-chan"

Umi sighed in exasperation, but nodded her thanks before going out, and muttered a goodbye to Honoka before getting back to the journey to go back home.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Eli with a box of cake waiting outside, "Eli-san, I didn't expect to see you back so soon"

Eli looked towards Umi, and only then did Umi notice the purple haired girl behind her. Noticing Umi's gaze, Eli stepped aside and gestured to the girl, "Umi-san, this is Nozomi, my fiance"

"Ah" Umi replied, still wide eyed. Only when Nozomi cough did Umi stop staring. She laughed awkwardly and scratched her neck. "Well then, Im guessing you two would like to come in?"

She held the door open for the two, closing it once everyone was inside. "Would you like some cake, Umi-san?" Eli offered.

Umi smiled thankfully,and went to the back of the building (Which was the house part). She came back inside with a few plates and forks, Kotori following behind slowly. "Ah, your the girl who was selling hearts before" Eli said.

Kotori only nodded, her gaze unwavering as she held a staring contest with the cake, now outside of the confining box. Nozomi chuckled, "Well then, I suppose we should start eating now huh?"

Umi chuckled, "Sorry about her. This is Kotori, she helps me around here, and don't mind her staring, it's been a long time since she's eaten sweets" Kotori said nothing but continued to stare.

Sure, it wasn't cheesecake, which was Kotori's favorite sweet that Umi would buy for her in sopecial occasions, but it was still a _cake._ A white cake with several strawberries on top shaped as a red circle,to be precise.

Nozomi giggled, "Well then, help yourself" she said, mostly towards Kotori.

"Thanks, none of our old customers brought cake before"

"Well, just an early thank you for trying to fix my heart"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that... "

Eli stared at Umi for a moment, to try and see what her expression spoke. Sadly, she couldn't tell, "What's wrong? Can you not fix it?"

Nozomi stared at Umi as well, a slight disbelief in her eyes. "What? No, no! You see, the parts needed for the _love_ part" again she almostalmost choked on the word, "Well, it's kinda missing, but don't worry! I have another method"

Eli let out a sigh of relief, "I see, thank goodness"

"No problem, you can come back next week, I suppose. I should be done by that time"

"Really?" Eli said, "Well then, I guess we should be in our way. We still need to check on someone, I guess we'll see you next week"

Umi nodded and watched them shuffle outside. Once they were out, she groaned in frustration. In truth, she really _didn't_ have another method. Well, she did,but Kotori would get mad at her for it.

She groaned once more and lifted her head to see Kotori watching her with concern. Umi smiled and reassured her that everything was fine.

 **Next week...**

A knock on the door interrupted Umi from creating a new heart, lifting her goggles up and settling the hammer down in the table she walked towards the door.

Opening it slightly and peeking through, she smiled to see Eli there. "Eli-san,good morning. Im guessing you came here for you heart?" she said with a small smile.

Eli gave a small smile as well and nodded. "Guessing by that smile, you probably fixed it by now, didn't you?"

"Of course, I _did_ say I should be finished by this week, and" she turned around and walked towards the large chest in the corner, taking a glowing heart from it, "I did" she smiled wider.

Eli's eyes widened,the only emotion now present was relief and happiness as she jogged towards the heartsmith. "Thank you, Umi-san!"

The smith only chuckled, "No problem. Though, it's a shame you didn't bring cake this time, Kotori was pretty hopefull" she said, her words meant to be a joke.

"Well then, I guess I can bring a cake tomorrow" Eli said thoughtfully, not getting that it was meant to be a joke at all.

"EH? Wait, no it was just a joke!" Umi said.

"Well, either way I'm gonna bring some for tomorrow as a thank you" Eli retorted.

"Oh, wait you should probably take it now before you forget" Umi said, handing the heart to Eli, who smiled fondly as it glowed brighter than she had last seen it.

"Thank you again, Umi-san"

"No problem"

And once again, when Eli had left Umi's shoulders slumped as she sighed in exasperation.

Before she could actually turn around and return to her tinkering the door opened again, giving the familiar ' _Ding!'_ sound.

Umi turned around, but could only see a grayish blob before being hugged by Kotori. "Umi-chan,you need to stop using your own parts to fix other hearts!" she huffed.

Umi merely chuckled, she had expected this reaction from her soon enough. "Funny thing to say for a heart merchant. You don't have a heart yet you have more than a basket full of them"

Kotori pouted with a huff, "That's only because none of them fit me"

Umi sat up straight with a small smile towards the shorter girl, only a year younger. "Well then," she said, reaching behind her, "Will this one suit you?" she asked,taking her hand outout showing a heart that shined brightly,despite it losing a few parts.

Kotori stayed silent for s moment, eyes not leaving the heart shown, "Are you serious?" she said,her eyes were now hidden behind her bangs.

"Of course-" and soon Umi found herself enveloped in a large hug, the only reply to her questions were 'thank you's.

The taupe haired girl had a small smile in her face, as she sat in the hospital bed in the white gowns. Silence reigned in the room and the only things heard were the beeping of the machines by her side. One of which that kept track of her heartbeat.

In her hand was a leather-bound book, a drawing of a heart ijnthe front. She closed the book once the door opened softly.

The doctor, a redhead with amethyst eyes walked in, a clipboard in her hand, she was the girls doctor: Nishikino Maki. And following behind, was the blonde with sky blue eyes: Ayase Eli.

Maki simply smiled as she watched Eli comfort the girl, who was more than calm as she was. "It's almost time for your surgery, Kotori" she finally spoke.

Kotori looked up and saw Maki with a smile, "We're lucky we found a donor"

"Of course, Umi-chan was always there to help anyone"

Maki seemed baffled, true as it was that the donor's name was Umi, but how Kotori knew was what baffled her. "What?"

"It's okay,no one remembers her,not even the ones she helped" Kotori replied, bringing the book in her hand closer to her.

 **Words: 2521**

 **Well, that was something... So yeah, I wanted to try a one shot,well,I _think_ this is a one-shot... Anyways, I have another one shot going on that's mainly NozoEli, don't know when I'm gonna post it though...**

 **Anyways, I'll see y'all guys, I guess _**


End file.
